Una Tarde de Hospital
by Jeanne-Herblay
Summary: Solo Hanamichi y Haruko... como me gustaría a mi que termianra su relación... a ver que les parece...
1. Default Chapter

**UNA TARDE DE HOSPITAL**

**Disclaimer—** Haciendo el reconocimiento de siempre... Todos los personajes son de Takehiko Inoue y todos lo derechos reservados le pertenecen... pero que no alegue por que a uno se le ocurre fantasear con ellos un poco ¿nooo???

**Ahhh!! **aquí encontrarán situaciones bastante explícitas, por eso es **R **así es que no aleguen después...

Demás no está decir que se esperan las amables opiniones de los lectores... sed benévolos pues es el primero de este tipo que escribo...

**CAPITULO 1: SORPRESA**

- ¿De qué te sorprendes?, era lógico que viniera

- si t... tú lo dices -dijo él evidentemente sorprendido y sonrojado. Tenía ante sí a un ángel, a la mujer que amaba más que a nadie y eso le daba ánimos y a la vez aceleraba su pulso.

- pensé que Gori no te dejaría venir.

- bueno... no es que me haya dejado, -dijo algo incómoda- la verdad es que pedí permiso a mis padres y listo, él no tiene por qué meterse en esto –agregó rápidamente.

- Haruko-san no te vayas a meter en problemas, dijo alegre pero con algo de preocupación el pelirrojo.

Ella con un gesto ahuyentó esa preocupación a la vez que le sonreía.

- Haré lo que crea conveniente Sakuragi y eso incluye venir a verte

Esa frase sorprendió al basketbolista quien miró con más atención a su amiga y secreto amor. Haruko vestía una larda falda que cubría sus delicadas piernas, aquellas en que había visto más de un moretón por las caídas cuando ella trataba de jugar basketball con él. La polera que cubría el resto era clara y ajustada, el conjunto mostraba a una Haruko más alta y bonita que de costumbre, como si para esa visita se hubiera esmerado más de lo usual.

- Te ves muy linda hoy, -la piropeó sonrojado -gracias por acordarte de mi -dijo Hanamichi

- Gracias Sakuragi-kun.

- Por favor, después de todo lo que nos conocemos, dime Hanamichi por favor -le pidió él bastante sonrojado, no sabiendo si ella aceptaría.

- Gracias por la confianza Hanamichi -le dijo ella sonriendo.

Para Haruko esa visita era especial y la había planeado cuidadosamente. Desde los nacionales que Hanamichi se le había revelado como un tipo genial, no sólo como un gran basketbolista sino con un muchacho dulce y decidido, y pudo entender por fin que la intensidad de sus miradas contenían más amistad, ella vio que Hanamichi al mirarla lo hacía con la misma intensidad, he incluso a veces más- que al jugar basketball, Haruko por fin entendió lo que significaba ser el centro de atención de alguien.

El tiempo que Hanamichi llevaba lejos y el intercambio constante de cartas le habían enseñado hasta qué punto necesitaba de su presencia su risa estridente, alegre y sincera, sus ojos penetrantes e inocentes con una mirada que no escondía dobles intenciones o falsedades, Haruko había por fin comprendido que la seguridad, alegría, protección y calidez que sentía junto al pelirrojo no se compraba con nada que antes hubiera sentido, incluso ese amor por Rukawa había quedado relegado, a él lo admiraba y siempre lo haría, Rukawa sería siempre su ídolo pero Hanamichi en definitiva era su amor.

Por eso había ido, después de hablarlo con Ayako se había decido a confesarle sus sentimientos al pelirrojo, sabía que nada podía salir mal ya que Ayako le había asegurado que Sakuragi le correspondía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pero que bien Haruko, hasta que por fin te diste cuenta de lo que Sakuragi siente por ti -le dijo una risueña Ayako a cuando le había comentado que la mirada del pelirrojo le transmitía mucho amor.

- Pero aparte de darte cuenta de sus sentimientos... ¿qué sientes por él Haruko?

-.... darme cuenta de esto me pone nerviosa... no sé como actuar...

- Igual a como te sentías con Rukawa ¿verdad?

- Si, pero a la vez es diferente, Rukawa me ponía nerviosa y a la vez me intimidaba, me sentía una niña tonta a su lado...

- Y con Sakuragi??

- Con él no me siento tonta -dijo rápidamente y con un sonrojo- me hace sentir confiada, tranquila, protegida y alegre, Sakuragi me hace reír y disfrutar de todo lo que me rodea … el nerviosismo surgió ahora, tras los nacionales, al imaginar su vuelta me pongo nerviosa pensando en como me mirará... o qué me dirá...

- Haruko... estas muy sonrojada...

- Es que imaginar su sonrisa y sus ojos en mi...

- Ya veo...

- ¿Qué?

- Te enamoraste de Sakuragi

- ..... ¿tú crees?

- A ver.... ¿qué opinas de las cartas de admiradoras que le llegan todas las semanas?, ¿le has respondido a alguna por tú cuenta?

- Eeehhh... o sea... pe.. pero es que algunas son muy descaradas con sus ofrecimientos, claro que se lo he contado a Sakuragi -se apresuró a decir- a él le parece bien por que a fin de cuentas le reconocen su talento...

- A ti qué te hacen sentir?

- ...celos -dijo con un suspiro de derrota- tienes razón, algunas me molestan mucho e incluso les he respondido por él diciendo que estaba comprometido y que no podía corresponderles...

- Entonces ni hablar, estás enamorada y punto... solo queda que se lo digas a él

La mirada de Haruko era de incredulidad, como si le hubieran pedido algo que ni en un millón de años podría hacer.

- Vamos anímate, él no te rechazará por que desde que te conoció que le gustas, así que al decírselo estarás cumpliendo el sueño de su vida.

- Lo crees de verdad?

- Confía en mi, lo único que Hanamichi Sakuragi ama más que al basketball es a ti, estoy segura de ello.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y esa conversación la había llevado al hospital donde se encontraba el pelirrojo jugador, iba decida pero no sabía cómo se lo diría, como demostrárselo, porque a pesar de las palabras de Ayako temía al rechazo. Y ahí frente a él Haruko sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente, no podía creer que Sakuragi no lo sintiera por que a ella le parecía como un tambor batiente que la ensordecía. Pero no, él estaba tranquilo y alegre mirándola, ignorando todo su nerviosismo y la preocupación que la atenazaba.

- Haruko, ¿te pasa algo?, pareces algo distraída... más de lo usual jejeje - le dijo riendo ligeramente

- Ahh... puede ser... dijo sentándose con un suspiro en la silla al lado de la ventana de la habitación.

Sakuragi al verla pensativa fue a sentarse a su lado preocupado por la expresión de su Haruko, sabía que algo le preocupaba profundamente y que tenía algo de recelo de contárselo y eso no le gustaba, ella era para él lo más importante y en el tiempo que se conocían había aprendido a leer en sus ojos, en sus gestos cuando había algo que la preocupaba, molestaba o tenía triste. Hanamichi lo único que deseaba era que ella confiara en él y quizás así algún día...

- Tienes una vista preciosa desde aquí?... el mar, su sonido y aroma –dijo a la vez que abría la ventana y aspiraba- se siente realmente bien... así sanarás pronto

- Supongo que si, el lugar es muy tranquilo y por lo general me dan bastante libertad

- Me alegro... y ¿qué tal va el tratamiento?

- Bien, aunque desearía que fuera más rápido, quiero volver a mostrar las habilidades del tensai jajajajaja - rieron ambos, una risa liviana y de corazón

- Supongo que el equipo te hace falta...

- Claro que me hacen falta.... o sea... buenooo.... no tanto en todo caso.. dijo apresuradamente

- jajajajaja se más honesto Hanamichi...

- Bueno, pero no se los digas eh?

- Esta bien -respondió Haruko con una sonrisa. Miraba a Sakuragi y por más que buscaba la forma no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía

Sin darse cuenta Haruko se mordió el labio inferior pensando y pensando mientras miraba el mar sin reparar en la mirada preocupada de Sakuragi, quien se vio excluido de sus pensamientos -o por lo menos eso creía él-.

Se acercó a ella y en un acto de suprema valentía, a pesar de temer al rechazo sintió deseos de mostrarle algo de sus sentimientos por ella. Se arrodilló frente al sillón en el cual estaba y acarició con su mano el rostro preocupado de Haruko. A ésta la caricia tan suave y delicada le sorprendió haciéndola sonrojar visiblemente y bajar la vista. Sakuragi tomó su mentón con su otra mano y le hizo levantar la mirada, encontrándose con sus ojos castaños. La dulzura que vio en Hanamichi la inundó por completo haciéndola sonreír y levantar su mano para acariciarlo.

- Nunca pensé que tu mano sería tan suave y delicada- le dijo en un susurro.

- Gra.. gra.. gracias –le respondió totalmente sonrojado, sin palabras, aunque continuó acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de Haruko

- Estas más moreno, tomar sol te ha puesto más atractivo.... tus ojos se ven más claros, más alegres... -se atrevió a decir la chica. Ya no tenía miedo por que en la mirada que le dio el pelirrojo vio con claridad todo el amor que le tenía y estaba segura que sería bien recibida por él.

Por su parte, Sakuragi no cabía en sí de felicidad, Haruko se mostraba dulce con él aunque pensó que solo era por amistad.

- No me halagues tanto o creeré que te convertiste en admiradora mía y no de Rukawa- dijo traviesamente el pelirrojo.

Al tiempo que delineaba con uno de sus dedos los labios de Sakuragi Haruko le respondió suavemente.

- Siempre he sido tú admiradora, siempre he confiado en ti ¿lo olvidas?

- Eehh... no …..-Sakuragi ya no resistía todo lo que le estaba pasando, sentir en sus labios la caricia de Haruko le dio todo el valor que nunca había tenido –por favor Haruko… no sigas…

- No siga qué?.... tocándote?.... la verdad es que en este momento ya es un poco difícil.. le dijo en un susurro a la vez que se acercaba a un paralizado Sakuragi. -¿sabes?, he descubierto varias cosas en este tiempo….

Pero ya Haruko no pudo seguir susurrando nada ya que sin poderse contener más Sakuragi la había besado.

Por la sorpresa en un comienzo fue un beso algo tímido y a la vez suave, pero ambos comprendieron sin palabras que eso era lo que esperaban y querían al tiempo que hacían ese beso más profundo. Los labios de Haruko se abrieron para darle paso a Hanamichi quien penetraba en ella con su lengua acariándola, a lo que Haruko respondió con igual intensidad y dulzura. El baile en sus bocas no se podía ya detener, Haruko abrazó a Sakuragi quien la pegó a él sintiendo el calor de su pequeño cuerpo.

- Ha… Hanamichi…

- Haruko, perdóname por favor.. pero es que te amo y no pude evitarlo.. -dijo él compungido

- No, no te preocupes, yo... vine hoy justamente por que quería decirte lo mismo Hanamichi –mirándolo fijamente- yo también te amo, lo sé ahora

- Es verdad?? –dijo levantándose y mirándola con todo el cariño del mundo

- Si, te amo, ya no hay más Rukawa, en el mundo para mí sólo existes tú, y todo lo que me haces sentir

Ambos se pusieron de pié mirándose, el mundo parecía no existir, solo estaba esa declaración de amor, las aspiraciones y deseos de Hanamichi se habían vuelto realidad, ahora sólo le quedaba disfrutar de aquello que amaba.

Se abrazaron y el alto pelirrojo tomó por la cintura a Haruko y la levantó haciéndola girar de felicidad

- Ahora si, el tensai tiene todo lo que quiere en éste mundo... Haruko, me has hecho el hombre más feliz…. Haruko, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Eso ni tienes que preguntarlo Hanamichi, desde hace rato que ya me siento como tal- dijo riendo al tiempo que lo envolvía con sus brazos y le besaba la punta de la nariz.


	2. Entrega

**UNA TARDE DE HOSPITAL**

**Disclaimer—** Haciendo el reconocimiento de siempre... Todos los personajes son de Takehiko Inoue y todos lo derechos reservados le pertenecen... pero que no alegue por que a uno se le ocurre fantasear con ellos un poco ¿nooo?

**Ahhh! **aquí encontrarán situaciones bastante explícitas, por eso es **R **así es que no aleguen después...

**CAPITULO 2: ENTREGA**

Estando en los brazos de Sakuragi, Haruko podía sentir la potencia y firmeza de su cuerpo, se hizo conciente de su cercanía, del tacto de sus manos en su cintura, de la firmeza de su pecho. Era cierto, Hanamichi tenía un cuerpo atractivo y Haruko comenzó a querer tenerlo lo más cerca posible, no dejar de sentirlo.

Así, guió sus manos desde su rostro, el cual no paraba de acariciar, hasta sus hombros, su cuello y su espalda, rozándolo a la vez que besaba los labios del pelirrojo con pasión, no sólo profundizó y disfrutó del sabor de la boca del pelirrojo, sino que con la punta de su lengua recorrió, en una muda invitación, la boca de Sakuragi, se detuvo en la comisura de sus labios, lamió y mordisqueó su labio inferior haciendo que el pelirrojo comenzara a perder el control que trataba de mantener.

Para Sakuragi las caricias que le prodigaba Haruko lo encendían a más no poder, sus manos ya no se conformaron con tener a Haruko desde la cintura. Sin dejarla aún en el piso logró acariciarla, recorrió con una de sus manos el contorno del cuerpo de su novia, sintiendo la generosidad de sus curvas y la calidez de su cuerpo.

Lentamente, sin despegarla de si la bajó y ese simple acto elevó más su temperatura ya que al bajarla sus cuerpos se rozaron, ella sintió la potencia de la excitación masculina y él la generosidad y caricia de los pechos femeninos.

Con un gemido ronco Sakuragi trató de recuperar su control

- Haruko…. Detengámonos ahora por que sino yo ya no podré…

- Pe…pero…

- Te amo pequeña mía… y no voy a hacer nada que pueda echar a perder eso… -le pidió rozando su rostro y sus cabellos al tiempo que la miraba con ojos profundos y serios

- Yo siento lo mismo Hanamichi pero …. –roja como la grana- pero… yo si quiero sentir como me tocas y besas…. Tu cuerpo me gusta mucho…

¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?

¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –lo cortó con una sonrisa pícara y seductora.

Por lo que veía, Hanamichi se daba cuenta que Haruko tenía muchas facetas y le agradaba ir descubriéndolas, ahora sabía que ese sería su privilegio.

Uniendo la palabra al gesto, Haruko se acercó al pelirrojo y con sus manos recorrió sus hombros y brazos susurrando

- Me encanta la fuerza de tus brazos, como se marcan tus músculos cuando juegas con el balón.

Recorrió y se detuvo largamente en el pecho masculino, en la amplitud de los pectorales que podía sentir bajo la polera que lo cubría, tomó la prenda y comenzó a deslizarla hacia arriba sacándola de en medio a la vez que rozaba el duro estómago del pelirrojo, sin evitarlo rozó los pezones del muchacho, aumentando el ritmo de la respiración de éste. Hanamichi se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que las manos de la chica le transmitían.

Haruko rodeó el cuerpo masculino y comenzó un suave masaje en la espalda ancha de Sakuragi, sorprendiéndolo cuando su boca se posó en su columna y la recorrió con la punta de la lengua.

- ahhhh... Haruko ...

- ven, tiéndete ... -le susurró –eres demasiado alto para mi...

A Sakuragi no le importó que estuvieran en un hospital o el riego a ser descubiertos, solo sabía que aquella chica lo volvía loco, la amaba, de una manera pura, completa y por primera vez se adentraba en el placer que proporciona el sexo, un encuentro en el cual ambos eran primerizos pero que contaba con la ayuda de sus instintos.

Enlazados en un beso, Hanamichi y Haruko se tendieron en la camaél sobre ella, besándola con pasión, acariciándola y besando no sólo su boca sino también su cuello, bebiendo ávido de sus emociones que la hacían disfrutar profundamente se ese contacto.

Las manos de Sakuragi y se movían por las piernas de Haruko, levantando su falda lentamente. Con su boca recorría el camino desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, camino que le dejaba libre el escote de su polera.

Haruko se retiró, poniendo a Sakuragi debajo, ella se bajó el cierre de la falda quitándosela. Hanamichi la miraba extasiado, veía en todo su esplendor sus largas y hermosas piernas, lo sexy que se veía con esas sandalias bajas, polera escotada y pequeñas pantaletas rosas. Con algo de pudor, pero decidida a demostrar su amor, también se despojó de la polera cubriéndose sólo con ese pequeño conjunto de encaje rosa.

- Ahora si -dijo al tiempo que se ponía a horcajadas sobre Sakuragi y lo basaba mientras las manos masculinas se dirigían hacia sus caderas.

Haruko comenzó a besar y recorrer con la punta de su lengua el torso desnudo del muchacho deteniéndose en sus pezones, los que lamió con deleite. Continuó con su camino, entusiasmada por los gemidos ahogados y gruñidos que Hanamichi daba. Bajó hasta su estómago, duro y marcado por el ejercicio. Ahí se detuvo, jugando con la pretina del pantalón. Lamiendo el borde y su ombligo, viendo la potencia de su erección, imposible de ocultar, y que a pesar de atraerla poderosamente, la turbaba por su tamaño.

- Haruko, por favor...

Ella sonrió, buscando atormentarlo un poco más, y con su pecho rozó el abultado paquete que se evidenciaba en su delgado buzo.

- Me estás volviendo loco... por favor...

Haruko respondió a ese llamado y con avidez bajó las ropas de Sakuragi descubriendo una poderosa erección.

La fascinación la acercó a su miembro, el cual anhelaba ya algo de atención. Las manos de Haruko se veían frágiles al tomar temblorosamente esa carne. El gemido ronco del muchacho acusó el impacto del toque.

Las manos se movían tímidamente, no queriendo apretar mucho pero moviéndose con una cadencia pausada y constante.

- Sigue así -le decía Hanamichi.

Ella tenía sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, notaba la agitación que aumentaba en ambos y cómo en su interior algo clamaba por ser apagado. El placer que Hanamichi sentía se estaba transmitiendo a Haruko, se estaban convirtiendo en uno rápidamente.

Un instinto ancestral guió la boca de la muchacha hasta el miembro grande y caliente de su novio. Primero se aproximó con su lengua rozándolo ligeramente a la vez que seguí a con su cadenciosa masturbación.

- Noooooo!

Pero fue tarde, Haruko saboreaba ya la parte más sensible del pelirrojo. Este se medio incorporó en la cama, pero el placer era tal que sólo podía cerrar los ojos y perderse en las sensaciones que le atacaban. Sentía cómo su miembro entraba y salía de la boca de su novia, enviándole descargas poderosas por todo el cuerpo, aumentando aceleradamente su descontrol. Gemidos ahogados, medias palabras y gruñidos llenaban la habitación, la cual estaba envuelta en una atmósfera donde el amor y la absoluta entrega eran lo primordial

Hanamichi se perdía en oleadas de placer hasta que un gemido ahogado de Haruko le hizo volver a la realidad. El amor que por ella sentía era infinito y entendía que era correspondido de la misma forma, ella disfrutaba junto a él, disfrutaba con su placer y pensó en devolverle todo ese cariño.

Detuvo el movimiento, a esas alturas frenético de Haruko, y la miró intensamente, ella comprendió sin palabras, que ahora era su turno, que el hombre que amaba quería simplemente satisfacerla. Y en esa tarea Hanamichi se esforzaría.

La incorporó mirándola largamente, llegando a avergonzarla.

- Eres hermosa, más de lo que imaginaba -le susurró al oído

Con pasión tomó su boca besándola ávidamente, bebiendo de ella, sus besos dejaron un camino húmedo hasta su cuello, donde se detuvo saboreando esa piel tersa y cremosa, el olor a rosas y fresas de su cuerpo lo enloquecían.

Continuó con su tarea destructora, bajando a los pechos de Haruko. Como un artista que observa su mayor obra de arte él los miraba. Tomó delicadamente el derecho apretándolo, sintiendo su textura y la respuesta de su dueña a ese estímulo. El medio suspiro de Haruko le instó a seguir. Acarició luego el pezón obteniendo un gemido desesperado, la poca cordura que a ella le quedaba desapareció ante el avance de un río húmedo en su feminidad.

- No te detengas, Hanamichi... por favor...

Aquel ruego y exigencia eran más de lo que necesitaba. Se lanzó con avidez a beber del alma, del amor de Haruko desde sus pechos. Recorrió con su lengua la blanca piel llegando a la cúspide lentamente, haciendo círculos en la aureola y tomando delicadamente con sus labios los rosados botones alternadamente.

Los gemidos llenaban la habitación, no sólo ardían en deseos, sino que por sobre todas las cosas cada uno renunciaba a sí por el otro. Haruko había comenzado con el juego de seducción y él la seguía gustoso. Cada uno era capaz de renunciar a sí por la felicidad del otro.

Con cada caricia, Hanamichi reconocía y admiraba a Haruko, era todo lo que él amaba y quería transmitirle todo ese amor, que por tanto tiempo albergara. A pesar de la pasión y excitación que lo poseía primaba la sensación de que debía hacer de ese momento algo inolvidable para ella. Constantemente se detenía para acariciarla suavemente en el abdomen o besar sus rojos labios. Esos besos eran una muda y constante promesa de amor.

Haruko se sentía estallar, no sólo era el placer que las caricias suaves y a ratos ardientes de Sakuragi le proporcionaban, sino también por que estaba compartiendo su amor, cuerpo y alma con un hombre excepcional que había conquistado su corazón y sólo buscaba hacerla feliz. No se arrepentía de estar allí, ni de amarlo. A pesar de la dureza de su vida y de lo rudo de su forma de ser, reconocía que Hanamichi se conservaba puro, inocente, en él no había malicia, cada vez que la besaba y la miraba leía el profundo amor que el pelirrojo le tenía.

Hanamichi no se cansaba de los pechos de Haruko, con sus cúspides duras de tanta excitación contenida, pero otro punto también lo había capturado. La intimidad femenina, siempre misterio para el hombreél comenzó a explorarla con sus dedos, enloqueciendo aún más a la chica.

Al tocarla sintió la abundante humedad de su gruta, recorrió con los dedos esa cavidad, sin atreverse a profundizar en ella. Pero el fuerte gemido de Haruko y su murmurada súplica le hicieron adentrarse con delicadeza en ella.

El ritmo de mete-saca comenzó con lentitud y Haruko se sentía reventar de placer. Para aliviarse buscó el cuerpo de Sakuragi y lo guió a fin de alcanzar su hombría. Pero a pesar de que a Haruko el toque de los dedos de Hanamichi la hizo estallar en un profundo orgasmo, incontenible por más tiempo, necesitaba aún más.

Hanamichi saboreó el producto de su victoria, lamiendo su dulce feminidad, con largos langüetazos recorría toda su entrada llegando hasta el sensible botón. Haruko que también quería devolverle la mano, lo obligó, con suaves movimientos, a ponerse sobre ella formando un perfecto sesenta y nueve, donde ahora ella disfrutaba de los hondos suspiros que su boca arrancaba a la estrella de Shohoku.

Pero Hanamichi sabía que eso no terminaría así. Quería poseer a Haruko, convertirse en uno con ella y antes de explotar en su boca se detuvo.

Se incorporó mirándola seriamente, al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro. No hicieron falta palabras, pues ambos sabían que desde ahora eran un solo cuerpo, una sola alma.

Haruko se acomodó bajo él y abrió un poco más sus piernas acariciando con su pié la pierna y costado de Hanamichiél entendió la invitación y conteniéndose, recordando que ella era frágil, se acomodó en su entrada acariciando sus caderas, besando el pequeño pie que lo recorría, invitándolo a completar su ritual.

Hanamichi sabía que debía ser delicado e ir lentamente aunque su cuerpo le pidiera otra cosa. Entró poco a poco en el pequeño cuerpo de Haruko hasta que se topó con su virginidad intacta, darse cuenta de ella, de la pureza que le era entregada sólo le hizo amarla más aún más.

- Ahora serás para siempre mía Haruko -le susurró al tiempo que empujaba con fuerza contra ella.

Rompió con la última barrera, sintiendo cómo la chica se estremecía por el dolor y se quedó quieto, sin embargoéste pasó rápido y la misma Haruko comenzó a mover sus caderas profundizando la unión.

- aaahhhh... Te amo Hanamichi -dijo ella mientras el ritmo entre ambos aumentaba cada vez más. -También tú eres mío... sólo mío- le dijo entre gemidos enlazando sus piernas a su cadera.

El ritmo de su danza variaba constantemente, de profundo y pausado a otro más cadencioso y acelerado. Se disfrutaban mutuamente, iban compartiendo sus alientos, respiraban del mismo aire, acariciándose y besándose de acuerdo con el ritmo que se imponían.

Y la danza alcanzó su clímax frenético de pasión, amor y entrega; ambos estallaron en un orgasmo simultáneo el cual exigió a Hanamichi Sakuragi más que cualquier partido de los nacionales. Ambos estaban agotados pero felices. Haruko se acurrucó en los brazos de su novio disfrutando del aroma de su piel y del tacto de sus manos en su cuerpo.

- Nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir esto por tí Hanamichi... soy la persona más feliz de mundo...

- No... te lo mereces, y mucho más aún Haruko... Te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo -le dijo clavando sus ojos en ella -Mi vida, mi alma y mi cuerpo te pertenecen desde hace mucho.

Haruko sintió como su corazón se llenaba de un calor único, que sólo ese pelirrojo le hacía sentir, y que ahora se derramaba un poco por sus ojos.

- Perdóname por no ver antes tu amor, por lastimarte con mi obsesión por Rukawa-dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y se perdía en sus profundos ojos castaños. -Perdóname por no entender antes que, desde que nos conocemos, junto a ti me siento más tranquila, y libre que en ninguna otra parte... que junto a ti soy feliz...

- Haruko...

- Gracias Hanamichi, gracias por amarme...


End file.
